The Forming of the ShichininTai
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: Bankotsu finds a young priestess whom is bleeding to death, and brings her back home. I got a review asking if I meant KagomeBankotsu, I DON'T, this is BankotsuOC. Kaname is spelled correctly, she's my oc. COMPLETED
1. An injured Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, afflicted with it; I only own Kaname and any other characters, that are not in the manga or the anime! 

Author's note: I wanted to write an Inuyasha story about the Shinchinintai, since they're my favorite characters throughout Inuyasha, besides Kikyo. My favorites would have to be Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Though, this story is Bankotsu/oc, I do read Bankotsu/Jakotsu fics, I myself cannot write them, and prefer to see Bankotsu with a woman! I'm sorry if I have disappointed you in any way. Please no flamers!

Chapter one 

An Injured Priestess

"Die, demon!" shouted a girl, with her raven hair in a loose ponytail, wearing a priestess outfit, with the bottom top-purple, and the top part, white.

"You're the one who'll die, priestess!" the snake demon, with the top part of a human (except that it's arms were bigger, and he was green) declared, as he cut the 17- year old priestess's side.

"Hn!" the priestess smirked, as she shot and killed the demon, with her bow and arrow, then she fell to the ground.

_"Is this where I'll die?" _she thought to herself, as she closed her eyes.

……………………..

"Guess I should get back, Jakotsu's probably wondering where I am," a 17-year old boy said to himself, as he walked back to his campsite, but spotted a raven-haired girl in a priestess outfit.

"HEY! HEY!" the boy yelled, as he started shaking the girl, and noticed she was bleeding, as well as the dead demon beside her.

"Who are you?" the priestess mumbled, looking up at the guy, whom was holding her.

"My name's Bankotsu," the young man answered, and that was the last thing she heard, before she blacked out.

……………………

"Aniki, you're late, where were you? And what's that in your arms?" asked a feminine looking man, wearing a yellow kimono, with his hair in a bun (Guess who?).

"It's a girl, I think she's a priestess, I found her in the forest, her side's bleeding pretty bad," Bankotsu explained, carrying the girl into a small cabin, and taking her into a small room, and lying her down on the futon in the corner of the room.

"You brought that **filth** HERE!" Jakotsu exclaimed, "Why?"

"I don't know why, something just told me to do it," Bankotsu explained, watching the unconscious girl, "Will you bandage her side for me?"

"…You want me to bandage her, which means I have to **touch **her?" Jakotsu questioned, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"…Fine, I'll do it," Bankotsu said, opening up the front of the girl's top, and tore a piece of cloth from the futon to bandage her in.

"I'll watch her through the night. You can go to sleep, if you want," Bankotsu told the other man.

"Alright," Jakotsu agreed, "But I'll be back to check on you!"

……………Later that night……………(around midnight)

"Uh…." A girl around the age of 17 groaned, as she sat up.

_"Where am I? I've never seen this place before,"_ she thought, scanning her surroundings, and when she looked in front of her, saw a young man around her age, with blue eyes, and a long black braid smiling at her.

"Hey, you're up!" he said cheerfully.

"Who are you…?" the girl trailed off.

"I told you. I'm Bankotsu, and you?" the man asked.

"Kaname, thanks for saving me, I would've bled to death, if it wasn't for you," the girl, named Kaname said.

"None of that, I take it that you're a priestess, considering your outfit?" Bankotsu said.

"Yes, wait…Did you bandage me up?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked a confused Bankotsu, as he stared at the blushing priestess.

"Oh, that…"he said, letting his sentence trail off.

"Yes, well, I must be returning to my village," Kaname said, changing the subject.

"Right, well, where is it, and I'll take you back," Bankotsu offered.

"I don't even know where we are," Kaname sighed.

"How 'bout I take you to the spot where I found you, and you show me the way from there?" Bankotsu asked.

"Okay…" Kaname was about to agree, when she noticed someone glaring at her through the sliding doors.

"What are you looking at?" Bankotsu asked, turning his eyes towards the sliding doors.

"Who's she? You girlfriend?" Kaname questioned, as the 'woman' came towards them.

"I am NOT a piece of FILTH!" the man snapped.

"…" Kaname sighed, looking at Bankotsu for answers.

"HA! HA! That's Jakotsu, he doesn't like women!" Bankotsu laughed, as if stating a funny joke.

"I see, but if you don't mind, I would like to be returning home!" Kaname said, bitterly.

"Alright, let's go, I'll be back, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called behind him.

………………………

"This is my village," Kaname said, after 30 minutes of walking.

"Okay, then I suggest you get home. Your parents are probably worried," Bankotsu said.

"My parents are dead, I killed them yesterday. The villagers now fear me, say I have a taste for human blood, and they want nothing to do with me. I was an only child to begin with, and didn't bother to play with the kids, since I always trained to become a priestess, though I can't say I like it very much, just the killing demons part was fun. That's why it didn't matter if I lived or died back there, I wouldn't have had a problem with it," Kaname said.

"Then, stay with Jakotsu and I. Our plan is to form a band of mercenaries, you can be one. How 'bout it?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't think Jakotsu would like that," Kaname said.

"He'll get used to you!" Bankotsu smirked, leading the girl back through the forest.

"I'm a **priestess**!" Kaname said, trying to decline the offer.

"Now, you're an ex-priestess," Bankotsu replied, once they reached the familiar cabin.

"Why is she still here?" Jakotsu growled.

"Jakotsu, meet our 3rd member, Kaname!" Bankotsu said, cheerfully.

"WHAT? HER? But, aniki, she's a **woman!" **Jakotsu complained.

"A woman who's now an ex-priestess, who has already killed two humans-her parents," Bankotsu explained.

"But…" Jakotsu trailed off.

"My suggestion to you is, if you can't get used to em, then just don't talk to me, 'cause I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon!" Kaname said, coldly walking past Jakotsu, whom was staring after her, dumbfounded.

Author's note: So, how do u like it so far? Just push the little review button on the bottom! You can e-mail me if you are confused (Though, I don't see how u should be, but then again, I'm the author, so I know what's happening)! 


	2. On the Move

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I was trying to make longer chapters!

Chapter two 

On the Move

…………….The Next Morning……………………….

"Good morning, Kaname!" Bankotsu greeted, from where he was lighting a fire outside.

"Hey," Kaname said, sitting down beside Bankotsu, and watched the fire.

"…" Jakotsu huffed, now sitting on the other side of Bankotsu.

"Good morning, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu greeted once again.

"Morning, yaself!" Jakotsu snapped, refusing to look at Kaname.

"Bankotsu, how many people were you planning to have in your group?" Kaname asked.

"Seven men, including Jakotsu and myself, but now, I'll make it 8, since you joined," Bankotsu answered, looking at the ex-priestess.

"Why do you need a bow and a sword?" Jakotsu asked, finally speaking up.

"I use my sword to kill humans, and my bow has sacred arrows, since I used to be a priestess, and that's what I use to kill demons with," Kaname explained, watching Jakotsu, since he looked lost in thought.

………………

"IT'S A DEMON! GET ALL WOMEN AND CHILDREN IN THE HOUSES!" the leader of the village yelled.

"HA! HA! I'll kill you all!" a giant man boomed, as he attacked a group of male villagers, who have come to stop him.

"He killed them so easily, yet he claims he's a human!" the village leader mumbled to himself, as he watched the giant man destroy houses, with women and children inside, as well as the men outside trying to protect the village.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, AND I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU, IF YOU LEAVE THIS VILLAGE ALONE!" the village leader yelled, trying to save what was left of his home.

"I want to kill, so all you can do for me is DIE!" the giant laughed, as he killed the man, and destroyed the rest of the village.

…………….With Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Kaname……………………

"Okay, you two, we're leaving," Bankotsu said, as he stood up.

"NOW!" Kaname exclaimed, staying seated, as Jakotsu got up.

"Yes, now, how else are we going to find other members?" Jakotsu asked.

"Oh, shut up," Kaname said under her breath, so only Jakotsu could hear her, and he growled back in response.

"Are you two ready yet?" Bankotsu asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, we're ready, but Kaname has to get her bow and sword," Jakotsu said, his own sword in hand.

"Give me a sec," Kaname said, going inside the cabin for the last time, to retrieve her weapons.

"Let's go!" Bankotsu said, and they left.

…………..In the Village……………….

"Damn, someone did a number on this village!" Kaname said, looking around at the village, which looked to be in ruins.

"Hm, whoever did this didn't bother to leave anyone alive. We should split up to find him, maybe he'll join our group," Bankotsu said, "Jakotsu, you go straight through the village, and into the woods, I'll go to the left, and into the woods, and Kaname, I want you to search through the whole village, maybe he's still here!"

"Alright, where do you want us to meet?" Kaname asked.

"Here," Bankotsu answered, as the three went their separate ways.

………………With Kaname………..

"…. I wonder what this guy looks like? What if he tries to kill us?" Kaname asked aloud, though no one could hear her.

………………With Jakotsu…………..

"I hope this guy is cute, maybe he'll be even cuter than Aniki! Then, I can rub it in Kaname's face, the little wretch, I don't know what Aniki sees in her?" Jakotsu grumbled.

……………….With Bankotsu…………..

"Now, let's see, if I were someone who just murdered an entire village, where would I go?" Bankotsu asked himself.

"This way," he said, as he took a left, and while looking lost in thought, ran into a solid object.

"ANIKI!" the object exclaimed, jumping on him, and knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, Jakotsu…um, can you get off me?" Bankotsu asked.

"Sorry, Aniki," the older boy said, helping Bankotsu up.

"Have you found him yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, but Aniki, have you wondered that maybe it was more than one person who destroyed the village?" Jakotsu asked, a hand on his chin, as he thought.

"No, I guess I haven't, but we'll just have to see, won't we?" Bankotsu smiled, as he continued to look through the woods, with Jakotsu by his side.

……………..Somewhere close to Bankotsu and Jakotsu……………..

_"Someone's coming, I'll wait for 'em, and then, I'll kill 'em!"_ the murderer thought to himself, when he saw two men.

"That must be him," Bankotsu whispered.

"HEY, DID YOU JUST DESTROY A WHOLE VILLAGE BY YOURSELF?" Jakotsu yelled!

"Yes, and now, I will kill you!" the man said, a malicious smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you. Jakotsu and I were jut looking for you, to see if you wanted to join out band of mercenaries that I'm forming. By the way, my name's Bankotsu, and I'm the leader of the group!" Bankotsu greeted.

_"Hm, maybe I should join him. It's obvious these two men are strong, and it looks as though they've killed many before,"_ the man thought, _"I'll just have to see…"_

"My name's Kyokotsu, will we be doing a lot of killing?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we'll get paid for it!" Bankotsu smiled, happy that his offer was being taken into consideration.

"Then, I'll join you," Kyokotsu agreed.

"Alright, that's great, now we just need to meet up with Kaname," Bankotsu said.

"THERE SHE IS!" Jakotsu exclaimed, pointing at a 17-year old girl, now wearing a short kimono, like Jakotsu, but it was white and blue, with some white feathery markings on the shoulders (like Bankotsu's outfit, those same colors and designs, just short like Jakotsu's).

"Hey, Kaname, this is Kyokotsu, our new member," Bankotsu introduced.

"Oh…" Kaname trailed off.

"Where did you get that kimono?" Jakotsu interrupted, "You didn't have that when we left the cabin, OR when we started looking for Kyokotsu!"

"I found it in the village, and I thought it looked appropriate, and I can fight it in, besides, I like it better than my priestess outfit," Kaname explained, looking around at her surroundings, instead of meeting Jakotsu's eyes.

"Well, I guess we should try to find another village," Bankotsu suggested, oblivious at how the way Kaname and Jakotsu were acting.

"I can take you to the next one. That's where I was headed," Kyokotsu spoke up.

_"Wow, he talks I didn't think it possible!" _Kaname thought sarcastically.

"Alright, show us the way!" Bankotsu smirked, as the three followed the biggest of the four.

………………New Village…………….

"Ahh, so this is the village," Bankotsu said in awe.

"We should get some food from here, and then be on our way," Kaname suggested.

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Jakotsu agreed.

"Bankotsu, you and Jakotsu go look around the village, but don't kill anyone. Kyokotsu, since you're so big, you sit at that tree, if anyone comes out, kill them!" Kaname ordered, causing Bankotsu to raise an eye up at her, considering he was the leader, yet he and Jakotsu followed her anyway.

"I'm going to the talk to the Village Elder, you two just go somewhere, but don't get in trouble, or you can stay with Kyokotsu," Kaname said, as she started walking to a house.

"Where should we meet you?" Bankotsu called out to her.

"I'll come find you!" Kaname said, and soon she was out of site.

"What should we do, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

"We'll just look around," Bankotsu said, "Since we can't kill anyone yet."

……………..With Kaname………..

"Excuse me, miss, but where's your Village Elder?" Kaname asked.

"He's in the house, by the big tree," the woman, whom looked to be in her 50s said.

"Thank you," Kaname said, as she walked to the house, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" an elderly man asked, opening the door for Kaname.

"My name's Kaname, and I was wondering if you had any food you could spare, you see, I was passing through the village, with a couple of friends," Kaname explained.

"Yes, you may have some, but you might as well stay a night, or two. That way you'll be rested for your travels. I'll give you your food, before you leave. In the meanwhile, you and your friends should try to stay with the good doctor, Suikotsu, he'll probably even give you some medical supplies," the Village Elder said.

"Thank you," Kaname said, and left the small house.

_"That house was rather small to belong to a Village Elder,"_ Kaname thought, as she walked into someone.

"I'm sorry," a masculine voice apologized, as he helped Kaname off the ground.

"No need for you to apologize, I wasn't paying attention," Kaname said, wiping dust off the back of her kimono, and rubbed her ankle.

"Oh, you twisted your ankle. Come with me, and let me look at it. I'm a doctor, and my name's…" the young, handsome doctor started.

"…Suikotsu," Kaname finished, "The Village Elder told me, my name's Kaname."

…………..Bankotsu and Jakotsu……….

"Who's that guy she's talking to?" Bankotsu asked.

"Maybe he's the Village Elder, though he doesn't look that old," Jakotsu said.

"He's not the Village Elder, I saw him already talking with Kaname," Bankotsu said, keeping a close eye on the man Kaname was talking with.

…………..With Kaname and Suikotsu…………..

"That's a nice name," Suikotsu said.

"Yes, I used to be a priestess, but now…" Kaname trailed off, as she fell to the ground, because she tried to stand up.

"You shouldn't walk on that ankle, I'll carry you!" Suikotsu offered, picking up the 17-year old in his arms, and carried her bridal style.

_"He's really handsome, with his dark, brown hair down. It just reaches his neck. He's just as good looking, as Bankotsu. Oh, no, what am I thinking?"_ Kaname thought, a light blush covering her cheeks, and Suikotsu noticed.

"Are you okay? You look flushed," he said.

"I'm fine," Kaname quickly answered, moving her position a little, so Suikotsu could open the door to his house, without putting her down.

"You sit right here," Suikotsu told her, placing her on his bed.

…………….Bankotsu and Jakotsu……….

"They went inside his **house**!" Bankotsu growled, emphasizing the last word.

"Aniki, I'm sure it's nothing," Jakotsu said, envious of how worried Bankotsu seemed to be over that **woman.**

"Let's watch them!" Bankotsu suggested, running over to the biggest house in the village, which was also the house that Suikotsu and Kaname had entered.

………………Inside the house………….

"I need to bandage up your ankle," Suikotsu said, kneeling in front of Kaname, as he placed some bandages on the floor beside him.

……………..Outside with Jakotsu and Bankotsu…………….

"Is he proposing to her? They just met!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"Shh, they'll hear us!" Jakotsu warned, watching the two inside the house with sudden interest.

"Humph!" Bankotsu grumbled.

………………Inside the house……………

"Thank you," Kaname said, once Suikotsu was finished.

"You're welcome, you said that you were once a priestess, am I correct?" Suikotsu asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, but now, I travel with three of my friends," Kaname said.

"Then, why don't you stay here for tonight?" Suikotsu asked.

"Alright, I'll go tell my friends later," Kaname agreed.

"Doctor…Doctor, I need your help! I fear that…" the young woman in her early 20s trailed off, and collapsed on the floor.

"She's going into labor!" Kaname exclaimed, carefully climbing off the bed, as to not injure her foot anymore, so that she could make her way to the young woman.

"She's…going into labor?" Suikotsu questioned, as he sat down beside Kaname and the woman.

"I'll help you deliver the baby," Kaname said, not really listening to the doctor, "It's the least I can do!"

Pretty soon, Kaname had coaxed the woman into giving it her all, and thus, a baby boy was born. Blood and goo coated the baby, making Suikotsu hold his head, and taking a step back, loosing as though he was in agony.

"Suikotsu, what's wrong?" Kaname asked, still trying to clean off the baby.

_'Kill them, make them suffer!' _an evil voice inside of Suikotsu's head said.

"AHH, GO AWAY!" Suikotsu yelled to the voice.

_'HA, HA, HA!" _laughed the evil voice

…………….With Bankotsu and Jakotsu……………

"Why did Kaname help that wench? She should've just killed her!" Jakotsu exclaimed his hands balled into fists.

"She probably just wanted to help that doctor," Bankotsu said, disapprovingly, not even trying to masks his jealousy.

……………With Kaname…………

"Thank you, for helping me deliver my baby," the woman thanked Kaname, "But where did the doctor go?"

"He went out for a minute, though I suggests that you leave before he comes back, he…he doesn't feel well," Kaname said, as the woman sat up, holding her son in her arms.

"But, I…" the woman trailed off.

"…I'll try to get you some help," Kaname said, reluctantly.

"Thank you," the girl said.

"Uh huh," Kaname replied, helping the woman up, and leading her out of the big house.

……………..With Jakotsu and Bankotsu………

"Ah, what's she thinking? She let the woman get away!" Jakotsu yelled.

"…" Bankotsu sighed, lost in thought, _"I wonder what's up with the doctor?"_


	3. Change of Heart

Author's note: In this chapter most of the characters are out of character, but in the next chapter they'll be back in character!

Chapter three 

Change of Heart

…………With Suikotsu and Kaname…………….

"Suikotsu, are you okay?" Kaname asked, going over to the distressed doctor, once she was finished with her patient.

"Get back," Suikotsu whispered.

"Huh?" Kaname questioned, leaning her face down towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Suikotsu snapped, pushing Kaname back, so that she fell hard onto the ground.

"Ugh!" Kaname grunted, hitting her head.

"Why'd you do that?" Kaname asked, sitting up, and looking at the doctor.

"Get away, get away from me, before I kill you!" Suikotsu warned.

"NO! Not before you tell me what's wrong!" Kaname said, standing her ground, and looking at Suikotsu face to face.

"You don't under…" he started, until he fell to his knees again, and started holding his head.

……………….Bankotsu and Jakotsu…………………

"…It's obvious that guy's crazy!" Jakotsu said, "We should help Kaname, in case he tries to kill her!"

"You actually want to **help** Kaname?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Well, uh… you see…" Jakotsu said, trying to think of an explanation.

"Let's just go help Kaname!" he said, ignoring the other man's gaze.

……………..Suikotsu and Kaname……………

"Suikotsu, I…do you have split personalities?" Kaname asked, trying to reach toward the hurting man.

"Don't…" Suikotsu said, holding up a hand.

"Yes, I have two personalities, my evil side comes out at the sight of blood, but sometimes my good side will come out, if I haven't seen any blood for a while," Suikotsu explained.

"What kind of things does your evil personality do?" Kaname asked, not noticing that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were watching her.

"He kills people, with no mercy; men, women, and children," Suikotsu replied, now noticing some blood on Kaname's hands, from when she helped deliver the baby.

"What are you…oh, no!" Kaname said, also noticing her blood stained hands.

"AHH!" Suikotsu yelled, his hair now standing on end, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello, beautiful, young girl, the doctor's not here right now," the now evil Suikotsu said, taking a step towards Kaname.

"KANAME!" Bankotsu yelled, running over to the girl in danger, Jakotsu following close behind.

"Kaname, um, are you…?" Jakotsu started, trying to find the words to say.

"Jakotsu, what the hell are you talking about?" Kaname asked, rudely, not knowing that Jakotsu was actually worried about her.

"Never mind!" Jakotsu snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

……………………………..

"What do you want?" Suikotsu growled, grabbing hold of Kaname's wrist.

"Let Kaname go!" Bankotsu ordered, narrowing his eyes, and starting to get out his sword.

_"That guy better let go of Kaname, before aniki uses his Banryuu!" _Jakotsu thought.

"…" Suikotsu sighed, staring warily at the sword in Bankotsu's hands.

_"The brat must be pretty strong to lift that sword," _Suikotsu thought, looking down at Kaname.

"Jakotsu, try to distract him, while I grab Kaname," Bankotsu whispered, and Jakotsu nodded his head, showing that he heard the plan.

"HEY, DOCTOR, what do **you** need with **her?**" Jakotsu yelled, causing Suikotsu to look at him.

As soon as Suikotsu turned his attention to Jakotsu, Bankotsu sprung forward, and grabbed Kaname away from Suikotsu.

"Huh?" Suikotsu gasped, looking from the spot where Kaname had just been, to where she was now.

"Suikotsu, don't you remember me? We're friends now, I know deep inside you don't really want to hurt me," Kaname said.

"My emotions and the doctor's emotions aren't the same. I don't feel sympathy, like he does, and I despise doctors, monks, and priestesses!" Suikotsu explained.

"I'm not a priestess, I'm an ex-priestess, and a mercenary," Kaname said, looking into the doctor's eyes.

"I take it those are your companions?" Suikotsu asked, seemingly calmer.

"Yes," Bankotsu answered, still holding his Banryuu, ready to attack.

"And we'll never let anything happen to her," Jakotsu added in.

"Jakotsu, are you okay?" Bankotsu asked, as he and Kaname stared at the man.

"I'm FINE!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

………………………

"I…I can't kill you, you remind me too much of myself," Suikotsu said.

"You're like a younger sister, whom I suppose to protect," he whispered, so only Kaname could hear.

"Bankotsu, can Suikotsu join us? He has two personalities. This one, and the one where he's a doctor," Kaname explained, "A doctor could be useful to us, and his evil side kills like us!"

"He'll have to fight me first," Bankotsu said.

"Fight you?" Kaname and Jakotsu said together.

"Yeah, if he's up to the challenge, that is!" Bankotsu smirked at Suikotsu.

"I'll accept your challenge!" Suikotsu smiled, pulling out a Bugnuk, and put it on his hand.

At that moment, Bankotsu held up his Banryuu, and charged at Suikotsu.

"HA! You'll have to do better than that!" Suikotsu sneered, as he swiped his claws at Bankotsu, after he dodged Bankotsu's attack.

"You're weak!" Bankotsu yelled, jumping into the air, and used his Ryuuraisen attack.

"AHH!" Suikotsu yelled, falling to the ground, and landing with a thud.

Before Suikotsu had the chance to get up, Bankotsu was standing above him, with his Banryuu at Suikotsu's neck.

"Move one inch, and I'll cut your head off!" Bankotsu threatened.

"I underestimated you," Suikotsu admitted, once Bankotsu had lifted his Banryuu from its threatening position.

"…Do you want to join us or not?" Bankotsu asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"…" Suikotsu sighed, as he looked into Kaname's chocolate, brown eyes.

"I'll join…" he agreed, and the ex-priestess smiled, and jumped on the 'evil' doctor.

"Kaname, what are you…" Bankotsu started, a scowl on his face, as he walked towards Kaname and Suikotsu.

…………………

"Let's go, Kyokotsu's probably waiting for us," Bankotsu said, when Kaname jumped off Suikotsu, and grabbed his hand.

"Suikotsu said we could stay in his house," Kaname explained, pulling Bankotsu in the direction of Suikotsu's house.

………………..

"I don't want to stay here!" Bankotsu whined, once he was in the big house.

"I don't have enough rooms for all of you, unless one of you shares a room," Suikotsu said.

"I want to be by myself!" Bankotsu quickly spoke up, before Jakotsu could say anything.

"I'll stay with Jakotsu," Kaname offered, looking at Jakotsu for approval.

"I'll show you the way to your rooms," Suikotsu said, leaving no room for objection, as he led the three to a room, with one large futon in the middle of the floor.

"Jakotsu and Kaname can stay in here," Suikotsu said, "Bankotsu, you're across the hall. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Suikotsu," Kaname said, entering her bedroom after Jakotsu.

……………..

"…I guess we'll be sharing a bed," Jakotsu said, slipping under the covers, and Kaname slipped in beside him.

"Jakotsu, you've been acting weird," Kaname commented, "Well, weirder than usual, anyway."

"For some reason, I'm starting to like you," Jakotsu admitted, "You're not like other women!'

"Don't tell me, you're going straight," Kaname said, smiling slyly.

"OF COURSE **NOT**! You're like a younger sister, that I want to protect," Jakotsu corrected.

"Even if…I think Bankotsu is cute?" Kaname questioned.

"You'd be an idiot, if you didn't think he was cute…You have a better chance with him than me, anyway," Jakotsu sighed, "Now, go to sleep!"

………………………

_"I wonder if Bankotsu's awake?"_ Kaname thought to herself, as she sat up on the futon, and looked down at the sleeping Jakotsu.

_"I'll go check,"_ she thought, getting up, and tiptoeing out of her room, to the room across the hall.

…………………….

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Bankotsu asked from his futon, his eyes still closed.

"I was just coming to see if you were sleep, I'll leave now," Kaname said.

"I'm awake, you can stay, if you want," Bankotsu said, sitting up, so that he could look at the raven-haired girl.

"…Alright," Kaname said, reluctantly, sitting on the bed, beside the handsome young man.

"Bankotsu, why are you so jealous of Suikotsu?" Kaname asked, looking down at Bankotsu, since he decided to lie down on the futon, on his side.

"I'm not jealous!" Bankotsu argued.

"Yes, you are, otherwise you wouldn't have fought him, or not wanted to stay here!" Kaname argued back, raising her voice a little higher, than a whisper.

"…Well, why are you just so…different with him?" Bankotsu asked.

"Huh? What do you mean **different?"** Kaname asked.

"You laugh with him, you jump on his back…" Bankotsu trailed off.

"Bankotsu, Suikotsu's older than me, I want a guy my age, Suikotsu's just like an older brother. So is Jakotsu, this is like the family I never had," Kaname explained, as she lied down next to Bankotsu, her head resting on his chest.

"What am I to you?" Bankotsu asked, rubbing Kaname's hair, absentmindedly.

"What do **you** think of **me**?" Kaname asked, looking up into Bankotsu's blue eyes.

"Uh…well, I think you're pretty," Bankotsu stuttered,

"I think you're cute!" Kaname smiled, making Bankotsu blush, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I sleep with you, Bankotsu?" she asked.

"Yea," Bankotsu agreed, closing his eyes, and letting Kaname snuggle up close to him, under the blankets.

…………………….

"Yawn Hey, Kana…" Jakotsu started, but realized the said girl was missing.

………………………

"Aniki, Kaname is…." Jakotsu started, opening Bankotsu's door, and saw Kaname lying beside Bankotsu in the bed sleeping.

"What, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, squinting his eyes.

"Never mind, just tell me when you're ready to leave," Jakotsu said.

"I'm ready, now," Bankotsu said, "You go get Suikotsu, and Kaname and I will meet you outside," Bankotsu said, as he slightly shook Kaname.

"Hm?" she questioned, rolling over on her side.

"Get up, it's time to go!" Bankotsu ordered, getting out of the bed.

"Alright, I need to go get the food from the Village Elder, and tell him that Suikotsu is going with us," Kaname said, as she got up, and took her hair out of the loose ponytail, and brushed it, so that it fell smoothly to the middle of her back, and let some of it frame her face.

"I'll be back, just meet me in the forest where Kyokotsu's at," Kaname ordered, and left the house, passing Suikotsu and Jakotsu on the way to the Elder's.

"I'll see you both in a bit!" she called to them.

………………………

"Oh, I see you're back," the Village Elder said, opening the door for Kaname, as he went into another room, and came back with some food for the young girl.

"Suikotsu has decided to travel with us," Kaname said, after she thanked the man for the food.

"I knew it was a matter of time, before he left. He came to this village a while ago, and I talked him into staying, since he was a doctor," the Village Elder said, with a small smile, "I hope you have a safe journey. And tell Suikotsu to come visit some time same goes for you! That was my granddaughter, whom you helped deliver that little boy to, she is very grateful!"

"Thank you," Kaname smiled, and then she left to meet her friends in the forest.

……………………

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Bankotsu ordered, leading his friends away.

"Suikotsu, the Elder said for you to come visit, sometime," Kaname said.

"Humph, the doctor can, but **I won't**!" Suikotsu said, causing Kaname to sigh, and shake her head.

"Aniki, how do you feel about Kaname?" Jakotsu whispered to Bankotsu.

"I like her, she's like us, but…she's a little nicer, and is gentler," Bankotsu said, looking back at the 17-year old girl, who was talking with Kyokotsu and Suikotsu.

……………………..

"Bankotsu, why are these two villages close together? They're usually farther apart," Kaname said, once they had entered another village.

"Who cares? Let's destroy everyone here!" Suikotsu suggested, a malicious smirk on his face.

"I agree, let's burn this village to the ground!" Bankotsu announced, holding his Banryuu high up into the air, as he led the way to the village.


	4. Unholy monk

Author's note: Sorry for the log wait, I'll try to update faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it, I only own Kaname!

Chapter four 

Unholy Monk

………………………

In another village, about a two days walk from where Bankotsu and the others were, there was a village of monks.

Though, we're only focusing on one, and his name is Renkotsu.

……………At the temple………….

"Have you seen Renkotsu?" asked a man, dressed in a green robe.

"Yes, he said he was going to the well to bring some water to the temple, but that was a while ago," another man, dressed the same way said.

"I'll go look for him, a demon might have attacked him," the first man, named Rodgi said, and left to go to the well.

………By the Well……………………

"RENKOTSU! Renkotsu, are you here?" Rodgi called out.

_"Hm, I hear voices, and one sounds like Renkotsu's. What's he doing in the woods? He should be at the temple with us,"_ Rodgi thought, as he quietly walked in the woods, toward the two voices.

………In the woods……….

"Ginkotsu, you have to stay hidden. We can't risk anyone finding you. I am a monk, so I live in the temple, it's a holy place, but I promise we'll leave here soon. And you can help me kill all those monks!" a bald man, wearing a green robe said to a giant man, with red hair, with guns hooked up to him, and he was sitting on some type of large machine.

"Renkotsu…what's going on? You're going to kill us?" Rodgi asked, shaking in fear, when he saw a fellow monk conversing with a machine man.

"Yes!" the machine man answered, a sinister smile on his face.

"Ginkotsu, control yourself, now, Rodgi, what are you doing here?" Renkotsu asked, turning to look at the other man, whom was still shaking in fear.

"I offered to come look for you," Rodgi answered.

"Well, you will be my first victim. I won't let you tell the others my plan," Renkotsu growled, drinking something from a clay container.

"What are you…" Rodgi started, but was soon burned up, as Renkotsu blew fire from his mouth.

.…….Back at the Temple…….

"Renkotsu, you're back, have you seen Rodgi? He offered to go look for you, because you've been gone for a while. We thought something happened to you," a monk, named Roshim explained, taking the bucket of water from Renkotsu.

"I haven't seen him," Renkotsu lied, "But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roshim agreed.

_"No, you're wrong, Rodgi is dead, and the rest of your pitiful lives will be gone, soon," _Renkotsu thought, as he walked into the temple.

……….Inside the Master of the Temple's room………………

"Master, I think something's wrong with Renkotsu, he's acting strange. When I was finished talking with him, he had this strange smirk on his face, almost as if it were **evil**." Roshim said.

"I have always been suspicious of Renkotsu, but watch him, I have a feeling he's up to something. I can already see he has a dark side. I sensed it when he first came to this temple, and became a monk. But I figured the goodness in his heart overpowered that darkness, being the reason he became a monk. Yet, I fear as though, I am wrong, or either the darkness is growing," the head monk explained, a small frown on his face.

"But…but Renkotsu has always been loyal to us," Roshim stammered, "He even follows our ways!"

"True, but Renkotsu is smart, he could be doing this, just to betray us in the end," the head monk said.

"Why?" Roshim asked.

"I do not know," the head monks said, "But still, I want you to help me keep an eye on him. Do not tell the others. There's no need to alarm them, yet!"

"Yes, sir," Roshim said, leaving the Head Monk's room.

…….The next morning……….

_"There's Renkotsu, where could he be going this early in the morning?"_ Roshim thought.

"…" Renkotsu sighed, looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed.

Once Renkotsu was sure that no one was around, he went into the woods.

_"Why is he going in there? I should follow him, so I can report back to Master Shoujir," _Roshim thought, sneaking after Renkotsu, moving from his hiding spot behind the large well.

…….With Renkotsu……….

"Ginkotsu, where are you?" Renkotsu called out.

"Here," Ginkotsu said, coming out from the bushes.

"We will be leaving soon, I fear that Shoujir knows something is wrong. We do not have much time. We will kill the monks, and torture Shoujir, until he gives us information on the Shikon Jewel, as well as its old guardian, the priestess, Kikyo," Renkotsu explained.

_"Oh, no, I have to warn Master!"_ Roshim thought frantically, scurrying out of the forest.

"Grr, someone was here!" Renkotsu growled, turning his head to look at the bushes, in which Roshim was once hiding in.

……….At the temple…………

"MASTER! MASTER!" Roshim yelled, once he was out of the forest, and back at the temple.

"What's wrong, Roshim?" Shoujir asked, meeting the young monk outside the shoji of his room.

"I followed Renkotsu into the forest, because I was wondering where he was going. And he was talking to a gigantic man, I think the man might have been a demon. But Renkotsu said, that he was going to destroy the temple, along with everyone, but keep you alive, so he can torture you, until you tell him about the Shikon Jewel and the priestess, Kikyo!" Roshim explained, hurriedly.

"So, that is what he is after?" Shoujir said, more to himself, than anyone, while he was lost in thought, thinking of the tragic death, of the woman named Kikyo, the woman, with whom he had given the job of keeping the Shikon Jewel out of the hands of evil.


	5. Unholy Monk part 2

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a while, and I apologize, but I have A LOT of homework this year. Also, there will probably only be two chapters left of this story, so, they will be long, though, I haven't decided how long yet, the max chapters that will be left are three, but I'm going to try to make it two! Please, review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters associated with it, I only own Kaname, and most of the monks, that I made up.

Chapter five

Unholy Monk part 2

…With Roshim……….

"Master Shoujir, what are you talking about?" Roshim asked, looking at the older monk.

"Nerve mind, just warn the others about Renkotsu!" Shoujir ordered.

…With Bankotsu and the others…

"Hm, that was fun!" Jakotsu exclaimed, sitting down on a rock, with his feet dangling in the river.

"I have to agree with you," Kaname said, sitting beside the older man.

"I'm hungry!" Bankotsu complained, "This village doesn't even have any good sake!"

"What do you want us to do about it?" Kaname asked, leaning back to look at the leader of the group.

"I don't know, you're a woman, you can cook, can't you?" Bankotsu questioned, looking at the raven-haired woman.

"Hey, Aniki's right, if it's one thing a woman's good for, it's cooking!" Jakotsu exclaimed, looking at Kaname expectantly.

"Um, I can't cook," Kaname admitted, looking down at her lap.

"WHAT KIND OF WOMAN ARE YOU?" Jakotsu yelled!

"Jakotsu, it's probably not her fault, her parents are dead, and she hasn't learned the roles of a woman," Suikotsu explained.

"…" Bankotsu sighed, "I guess you're right!"

"…Thanks, Suikotsu," Kaname whispered, so that the others couldn't hear.

"Hm!" Suikotsu smiled at the younger girl.

"Let's go to another village, hopefully they'll have food," Bankotsu said, as Jakotsu stood up, and followed Bankotsu away.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Kaname yelled, as she ran after the two, leaving Suikotsu and Kyokotsu to follow behind her.

…With the Monks…

"Hello, Roshim," Renkotsu greeted.

"R…Renkotsu," Roshim stuttered, looking at the taller man.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Renkotsu asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" Roshim questioned.

"You just look as though, you're afraid of me," Renkotsu said, walking closer to Roshim.

"No, I'm not," Roshim lied.

"Well, you should be!" Renkotsu said, smiling maliciously.

"Renkotsu, what are you…" Roshim trailed off, since Renkotsu had killed him.

"Ginkotsu, come, let's go!" Renkotsu ordered, looking behind him.

"Gesh," Ginkotsu replied, as he followed the evil monk.

….

"Renkotsu killed Roshim!" a monk from the village yelled.

"Ginkotsu, you have my permission to kill them all," Renkotsu said, calmly.

"RENKOTSU! STOP! This has gone on long enough!" Shoujir said.

"Ah, Shoujir, just the person I wanted to see," Renkotsu smiled.

"I know what you want. The information about the Shikon Jewel, and its old holder, the priestess, Kikyo, right?" Shoujir asked.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for," Renkotsu said, "So, since you know what I want, give me the information!"

"Or what?" Shoujir asked.

"I will burn this village to the ground, and I will torture you, until you wished you were dead!" Renkotsu threatened.

"Fine, but I don't see what you can do with that information," Shoujir said.

"Just tell me!" Renkotsu ordered.

"The priestess, Kikyo, was a pure-hearted woman, therefore was called to protect the Shikon Jewel. She was friends with a half demon, by the name of Inuyasha, though he betrayed her by trying to steal the jewel. Kikyo ended up pinning Inuyasha to a tree with her Sacred Arrow, soon after she died, and the Shikon Jewel was burned with her body, this happened about 40 years ago (It's not 50 years, since Inuyasha doesn't appear until 10 years after them!)," Shoujir explained.

"Hm, well, thank you for the information, it was a great help. NOW, GINKOTSU, DESTROY THIS VILLAGE!" Renkotsu ordered, when Shoujir ordered for him to stop, "You said you wouldn't destroy this village!"

"I said, I wouldn't torment you, so I'll go ahead, and take your life, so you won't suffer!" Renkotsu smiled, as he killed the head monk.

…With Bankotsu and the others…

"Bankotsu, how much more do we have to walk?" Kaname whined, as she bumped into the handsome, young man, since he stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

"…It looks as though, someone else got to the village before we did," Bankotsu said, calmly, watching large amounts of smoke rise from a small section of the forest.

"Do you think it's the Damaiyo (sp?)?" Suikotsu questioned.

"I don't know," Bankotsu replied, and started walking again.

…At the Village…

"WOW! This looks like something we'd do. The whole village is in ruins, whoever did this caught the whole village on fire. What I don't understand is how those big holes got in the ground, and in the temple," Kaname said, staring at the ruined village in amazement.

"Who are you?" asked a bald man, wearing a green robe.

"My name's Bankotsu, and I'm forming a band of mercenaries. Do you know who destroyed the village?" Bankotsu asked.

"…I did," the bald man said.

"Aren't you a monk?" Kaname asked, suspiciously.

"What's your name?" Jakotsu questioned.

"My name is Renkotsu, and yes, I was a monk, but…" the bald man, known as Renkotsu started.

"RENKOTSU!" a gigantic man, with tons of guns strapped to him growled.

"Who's he?" Bankotsu asked, not in the least bit frightened.

"This is my partner, Ginkotsu," Renkotsu explained, looking over at the red-haired man.

"Did he help you destroy the village?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, he did," said Renkotsu, nodding his head.

"That explains the holes in the ground, they must've been made by the cannons," Kaname commented to herself.

"What kind of weapon do you fight with?" Bankotsu asked.

"I don't use a weapon, I drink oil, then spit fire from my mouth," Renkotsu said, "And, as you can probably tell, Ginkotsu uses an arrangement of guns and cannons!"

"Uh huh," Jakotsu said, with a bored expression on his face. _"How boring can someone get?"_ he thought to himself.

"Do you want to join my band of mercenaries?" Bankotsu asked the fire breather.

"We'll think about it," Renkotsu answered, "But I can give you all a room to stay in, please pardon the bodies."

"Thanks!" Bankotsu smiled, as he and the others followed Bankotsu to another part of the village.

….

"I don't trust him," Kaname whispered into Bankotsu's ear.

"…I don't either, but he could be a good asset for us…" Bankotsu whispered back.

"You can stay in any room you want," Renkotsu said, stopping at their destination, which was another section of the village, that wasn't as destroyed as was the first part.

"Alright, thanks," Kaname said, as Renkotsu walked away.

….

"Aniki, you can have this room, and I'll take the room next to yours," Jakotsu suggested.

"Okay, thanks, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, walking into the said room, Kaname following behind him.

…In Bankotsu's room…

"Kaname?" Bankotsu questioned, turning around, only to see her closing the shoji door.

"Bankotsu, how can you ask this Renkotsu guy to join with us? Shouldn't you have a limit to how many people are going to be in our group?" Kaname scolded.

"I told you my limit was going to be seven, but you joined, and then I made it eight, but since you're a woman, I'm not counting you," Bankotsu said, shrugging.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean anything, but on a further note…" Kaname growled, "Renkotsu was a **monk**, and he killed his **fellow monks** for who knows what! What'll stop him from trying to kill us?" Kaname asked.

"The keyword is **trying**!" Bankotsu smirked, ignoring the comment about women.

"…Whatever you say," Kaname said, and left the room.


	6. Trouble for Kaname

Author's note: Srry, it took so long for my update! For an answer to a review I received, I just want to repeat that Kagome is not going to be in this story at all, neither is Inuyasha, it's all about how the Shinchinintai formed. I'm sorry for the inconvience, and for another question I did not get Kaname from another show, it was just a name that came to me, when I was thinking up names for my characters, and I liked it. I'm grateful for all the reviews I have, and want to thank all of the reviewers! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any off the characters associated with it, I only own Kaname.

Chapter six 

Trouble for Kaname

…With Renkotsu…

_"Hm, joining these mercenaries could prove useful. It would give Ginkotsu and me training, as we kill different people, and it'll be easier to become a daimyo," _Renkotsu thought, sitting on the futon in his room.

…The next morning…

"Yawn" Bankotsu stretched, as he got up for the day.

_"I wonder if the others are up yet?" _he asked himself; as he slid open his shoji door.

"'Morning, aniki, you're usually the first one up," Jakotsu said, standing, beside the 'ex'-monk, Renkotsu.

"Oh, yeah, where's Kaname?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm over here," Kaname answered, causing Bankotsu to look over at Kyokotsu and Suikotsu, who were on either sides of the young woman.

…

"I have made the decision for Ginkotsu and myself," Renkotsu spoke up.

"Oh? What have you decided?" Bankotsu asked, looking from the monk to the redheaded giant.

"We'll join you," Renkotsu answered.

"Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed.

"Great! Now, that that's settled, I'm ready to go!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"We should eat some food before leaving," Suikotsu suggested.

"He's right," Kaname agreed.

"Where's the food, Renkotsu?" she asked, rudely.

"Inside the main temple," Renkotsu answered, a hint of anger in his voice, as he watched her walk away.

"What's her problem?" Bankotsu asked, looking at Suikotsu, who only shrugged.

"Who knows? She's a woman!" Jakotsu said, as if that were the answer.

…

"Here," Kaname said, handing everyone some food to eat, before they started their journey.

"Thanks," Kyokotsu nodded, and Kaname turned around, and smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" Renkotsu asked, impatiently.

"Yes," Bankotsu replied, and led the group away.

…

"Why is this woman with you, if you are forming a band of mercenaries?" Renkotsu asked Bankotsu, as they walked through the forest, where Renkotsu killed his first victim.

"Is she your whore?" he asked.

"I am **not** anyone's whore, so don't you ever call me one again, do you understand?" Kaname growled, holding her sword, the Daiyamdo at the base of Renkotsu's neck.

"…"Bankotsu sighed, "…Kaname…"

"Don't Kaname me, he had no right to call me what he did!" Kaname snapped.

"I apologize, I just wanted to know why a woman was traveling with mercenaries," Renkotsu explained.

"I'm part of the group," Kaname said, putting her sword back into its sheath, and walking away from the two men.

…

"Aniki, I'm tired!" Jakotsu whined.

"Alright, I see a castle, we'll kill everyone there, and stay there for the night," Bankotsu said.

…With the guards…

"Who are you, and state your business!" ordered a man, who was standing at the gate of the castle.

"My name's Bankotsu, and me and my group of mercenaries need a place to stay for the night," Bankotsu politely said.

"Wha…" the guard started, but soon fell to the ground, when Suikotsu's claws went through him.

…Inside the castle…

"Well, that was easy, but not much fun…" Jakotsu sighed, kicking the body of a dead, young woman out of his way.

"I'm going to lie down," Kaname stated, leaving the two men.

…With Kaname…

_"Bankotsu is the stupidest person I have ever met!" _Kaname thought to herself, as she stomped towards a room at the end of the hall.

"I can't believe he let that bastard join!" she grumbled, and slammed the door, causing Suikotsu, whom was in the room next to her, wince.

_"…She's upset about something," _Suikotsu thought, leaving his room, and knocking on Kaname's bedroom door.

"WHO IS IT?" Kaname snapped.

"Suikotsu…" Suikotsu answered in a soft tone.

"…Come in," Kaname sighed, as the shoji door opened, and the doctor came in, and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Kaname asked.

"…For one, you've been snapping at everyone, number two, you've been scowling at every single thing, and number three, you're like a little sister to me," Suikotsu explained.

"Oh…" Kaname said, "I just don't trust Renkotsu."

"I see, well, I'm sure you'll come to trust him!" Suikotsu smiled, and left the room.

…

"Hey, Suikotsu, did you find out what was wrong with Kaname?" Bankotsu asked, when Suikotsu entered the main room.

"She doesn't trust Renkotsu," Suikotsu replied.

"Oh…" Bankotsu trailed off, when they all heard the opening of a shoji door.

…

"Hwy, Kaname, where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

"Hot springs, I'll be back later," Kaname waved, and left the castle.

"…" Kyokotsu sighed.

"I got an idea! How about we all train with each other, and whoever is the strongest will be the second in command, and whoever's after the second in command, can be the third in command!" Bankotsu suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, aniki!" Jakotsu exclaimed, already walking towards the door.

"Glad you like it!" Bankotsu smiled.

"What about the girl?" Renkotsu questioned.

"I already know how strong Kaname is," Bankotsu said, following behind the cheerful Jakotsu into the courtyard in front of them (It looked like the courtyard, where the Shichinintai got there revenge on, and where Bankotsu first met Inuyasha).

…In the woods…

"Now, I know I saw a hot spring on the way to the castle," Kaname said to herself, as she continued walking, and spotted a beautiful, clear hot spring to her right.

"HA! I found it!" she exclaimed, as she took off her short, white kimono, and got into the water.

…At the castle…

"You're pretty good, Renkotsu…" Jakotsu huffed, barely missing the fire Renkotsu breathed from his mouth.

"My turn!" Bankotsu called, ending the fight.

"Go, aniki!" Jakotsu cheered, as Bankotsu and Renkotsu stared each other down.

"Fight!" Suikotsu said, and the fight between the two men started.

…With Kaname...

_"A woman…she's beautiful!" _a short man, in a white outfit thought to himself, as he watched the naked Kaname in the hot spring.

"Who's there?" Kaname asked, picking up her bow, when she heard the rustle of leaves, and the snap of a tree branch.

"It's only me, oh lovely maiden," the short man said, coming into view.

"Who the he…" Kaname started, but before she could finish, her eyes started closing, and the short man in white started laughing to himself.

"That was my sleeping gas…" the man said, and that was the last thing Kaname heard, before she blacked out.

…with Bankotsu and the others…

"Ok, I'm going to make Renkotsu my second in command, Jakotsu, you can be my third in command," Bankotsu said.

"Kaname's been gone a while, should we go find her?" Suikotsu asked, looking into the forest.

"She said she was going to the hot springs," Jakotsu said.

"Yeah, but I still think we should check on her. I have a bad feeling…" Suikotsu trailed off.

"…Alright," Bankotsu sighed, as he led the group into the forest.

…At the hot springs…

"She's not here," Bankotsu said, as he looked around.

"Perhaps, she was kid…" Renkotsu trailed off, when he heard a yell.

"YOU, BASTARD, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" a girl shouted.

"That was Kaname!" Bankotsu exclaimed, as he started running towards her voice.

"Aniki, wait up!" Jakotsu called, as he and the others ran after Bankotsu.

…

"KAN…" Bankotsu started to yell, but stopped when he saw Kaname wrapped in a sheet, beating up a small man, dressed in white. (**A.N: I'm pretty sure they don't have sheets, but I needed to cover her up with something)**

"…Hey, Bankotsu…" Kaname greeted, looking up from what she was doing.

"Are you ok?" Suikotsu asked worriedly, since he was in his doctor form.

"Why are you in a sheet?" Jakotsu asked, suspiciously.

"Who's he?" Bankotsu questioned, all three men looking intently at Kaname.

"Heusedsomekindofpoisongastomakemefallasleep,thenhekidnappedmew,andbroughtmehere.WhenIwokeup,hewastouchingme,andtherewasasheetonthefuton.So,Ipusjedhimaway,wrappedthesheetaroundme,andstartedbeatinghimup," Kaname explained.

"Repeat that," Renkotsu ordered, looking from Kaname to the man on the ground, whom was starting to stand up.

"I said, that when I was in the hot springs, this guy came, used some kind of poison gas, so that I'd go to sleep. Then, he kidnapped me, and brought me here. When I woke up, he was touching me, so I beat him up," Kaname explained again.

"I figured you were kidnapped, when you weren't at the hot springs," Renkotsu said, and turned to see Bankotsu walking over to the short kidnapper.

"Bankotsu, don't hurt him," Suikotsu said, "I want to…"

"I'm just going to ask him some questions," Bankotsu assured, walking past Suikotsu.

…

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked, looking down at the smaller man.

"Mukotsu!" the man smirked, looking at Kaname out of the corner of his eye, causing Bankotsu to glare.

"PAT ATTENTION!" Bankotsu snapped, making Mukotsu give him his full attention.

"How and why did you kidnap Kaname?" Bankotsu questioned.

"I opened a container of my special sleeping gas, that I created, so that she'd fall asleep. Once she was asleep, I brought her here. She was a pretty, young woman, I just wanted to bring her home with me!" Mukotsu explained, as if he did nothing wrong.

"Did you say you made your own sleeping gas?" Bankotsu asked, forgetting why he was mad at Mukotsu.

"Yes, and I also make poisons and poisonous gases that are dangerous to humans **and **demons!" Mukotsu said, noticing Bankotsu's interest in the matter.

"Well, I'm forming a band…" Bankotsu started.

"HELL, NO! HE TRIED TO **RAPE **ME IN MY SLEEP!" Kaname yelled.

"I'm very sorry, my beautiful maiden, I won't do it again. It's just that your beauty attracted me," Mukotsu said, trying to flatter the young ex-priestess.

"Really? Well, thank you, and I guess you can stay…As long as you don't try to rape me again. Perhaps, I can help you find a wife!" Kaname offered, a small smile on her face, which caused Jakotsu to scoff at the idea of another woman with them.

…

"Ok, I'm glad you two get along, now, and I'm proud to announce that…Mukotsu has completed our search for the final member, and we will be known as 'The Shichinintai!'" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kaname objected.

"You're a woman, you're not included," Bankotsu said, "I already went through this with you!"

"…Whatever…" Kaname grumbled under her breath, "I'm going back to the castle."

…

"Bankotsu, why don't you go talk to her?" Suikotsu suggested, and Bankotsu took the advice.

Author's note: Please review, and tell me how you liked the chapter, the next chapter is the last chapter, I only wanted 7 chapters, since there are really only 7 members of the Shichinintai, without counting my OC. The next chapter will be updated faster, since there's no school Tuesday, and I'm almost finished with my HW!

Jazzy Uchiha!


	7. Death of the Shinchinintai

Chapter seven 

The death of the Shinchinintai

…With Bankotsu and Kaname, at the castle…

"KANAME, WAIT UP!" Bankotsu called, running after her.

"It's getting dark, **aniki**, I'm going to bed, so go away!" Kaname ordered, about to step into her bedroom, when Bankotsu grabbed her wrist.

"What are you…?" Kaname asked.

"Come to my room for a little while, I want to talk to you. Then, you can go to your room, and sleep all you want!" Bankotsu interrupted, taking Kaname to his room down the hall.

…In Bankotsu's room…

"I don't see why I have to go to your room!" Kaname complained, as she sat down on Bankotsu's futon.

"Because I want to talk to you," Bankotsu answered, sitting beside Kaname on the futon.

"We could talk in **my **room!" Kaname continued to complain, when all of a sudden she felt Bankotsu's lips on hers.

"Ban…ko…tsu…" Kaname moaned out, when Bankotsu slid his arms around her waist, and pushed her back onto the futon.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaname teased, as Bankotsu crawled on top of her, and started opening the top of her kimono, since earlier she had put her clothes back on.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu smirked, once again seizing Kaname's lips in his own, and she helped him undress herself.

…With the other Shinchinintai members…

"…Aniki sure is having a long talk with Kaname," Jakotsu said, sitting on the floor in the castle, in between Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

"I'm pretty sure I know why," Renkotsu grumbled, with a bored expression on his face.

…One month later…

"Alright, we have our first job!" Bankotsu announced, as he walked out in front of a daimyo.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, curiously.

"The daimyo wants us to kill everyone in the village next to this one, so they won't try to gain more power than this village," Bankotsu explained, leading the Shinchinintai to the next village.

"Oh, then, this should be fun!" Jakotsu smiled, as they entered the village.

"Who are you?" an old man, with his short, gray hair in a ponytail asked.

"We're mercenaries, sent here by the daimyo of the village next to this one to kill everyone here, so you won't overpower them," Bankotsu explained, and killed the old man with his Banryuu.

"How much are we getting paid?" Kaname asked, once they had killed everyone in the village.

"Enough…" Bankotsu answered, looking at all the dead bodies around him.

"…" Kaname sighed, as she started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Renkotsu questioned the young woman, whom was now like a daughter to him.

"I'm going back to the castle, you can come if you want," Kaname said, as she continued to walk away.

"Why not come with us to find some sake? Then, if you want…you and I can go to the hot springs together…" Mukotsu suggested, a perverted smile on his face.

"I doubt she'll go to the hot springs with **you**, and I don't think Bankotsu or Renkotsu would let her, if she wanted to," Jakotsu said, looking at Mukotsu with half-lidded eyes.

"Jakotsu's right, Mukotsu!" Kaname agreed.

"Come with me, then we can get some food," Kyokotsu said, when all of a sudden his stomach growled.

"Sorry, Kyo-san, I don't feel good, perhaps next time," Kaname declined.

"You don't feel good?" Bankotsu asked, now looking very concerned.

"You should have Suikotsu look at you. Suikotsu, go with Kaname back to the castle to see what's wrong with her!" Bankotsu ordered.

"Alright, I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind taking over," Suikotsu said, following Kaname away.

…Back at the castle…

"What's been bothering you?" the doctor, Suikotsu asked, sitting with Kaname outside on the porch in front of the castle.

"I threw up this morning, but now, my stomach just hurts!" Kaname explained.

"You've slept with Bankotsu before, haven't you?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yes, why?" Kaname asked, suspiciously.

"You're probably pregnant, you have the symptoms," Suikotsu answered the perplexed girl.

"WHAT? TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" Kaname yelled jumping up.

…

"What's going on?" Bankotsu asked, walking in on the scene.

"Oh, you're back…" Kaname said, looking from him to Suikotsu.

"Yeah, are you ok?" Jakotsu asked.

"We were worried about you," Renkotsu said, a stoic expression on his face.

"She's fine, she just has a little cold," Suikotsu lied.

"Yeah, sorry to make you guys worry about me!" Kaname smiled, nervously.

"…" Ginkotsu sighed.

"Where's our money?" Kaname asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bankotsu said, and disappeared into the castle, followed behind a guard.

…

"I'm going to sneak into the castle, it's boring out here. I'm just curious as to why the daimyo only wants the leader to enter!" Jakotsu exclaimed, as he snuck away.

…

"Alright, you two, what's the problem? Kaname's not just sick; I'm not gullible or stupid. You can't fool me as easily as you can Bankotsu and the others!" Renkotsu said, staring at his two comrades in question.

"I'm pregnant," answered Kaname, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"PREGNANT!" Renkotsu yelled, losing his calm demeanor.

"…Kaname's pregnant?" Bankotsu asked, stepping onto the porch of the castle.

"How?" Kyokotsu asked, deciding to speak, considering the fact, that he was standing there the whole time, along with Ginkotsu.

"Gesh, how?" Ginkotsu asked, as well.

"Well, Bankotsu and I…you know…" Kaname trailed off.

"What's done is done," Renkotsu said, his calm demeanor, slowly returning.

"Yes, Kaname shouldn't overexert herself," Suikotsu said.

"Yeah, I have to take care of my woman, and my unborn son!" Bankotsu smiled, cockily.

"It's gonna be a girl!" Kaname started to argue, "But what are we going to tell Jakotsu?"

"Huh? I'm sure Jakotsu won't mind," Bankotsu said, when the said person came up behind him, and said, "Boo!"

"Hey, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu greeted.

"We've got some surprising news," Kaname said, sitting on the porch playing with her hands.

"What?" Jakotsu asked worriedly, looking at all the different faces.

"It's not good news, either…" Mukotsu sighed, disappointedly.

"I'm going to have a baby," Kaname answered.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad. I'm guessing that it's Bankotsu's child? If not, Mukotsu must have raped you in your sleep," Jakotsu said, looking at the small perverted man.

"It wasn't me…" Mukotsu sighed, sadly, and looked at the young woman, whom was glaring at him.

"It's Bankotsu, but why aren't you mad?" Kaname asked.

"…I kinda figured this would happen one day. Bankotsu unfortunately seemed pretty fond of you, when he first met you!" Jakotsu shrugged, as if saying it was no big deal.

"Can we go now?" Kyokotsu asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah, let's go find a place to relax, then, I kind find us another job!" Bankotsu agreed, as the 7 men and one woman left.

…Three months later…

"Okays, guys, I got us another job!" Bankotsu announced.

"About time, I've been bored out of my mind, and haven't found any cute guys worth looking at!" Jakotsu complained, and turned towards Kaname when he heard her groan.

"You okay, Kaname?" Bankotsu asked.

"Of course, I've made it this far, haven't I?" Kaname asked, as she and the others headed towards their destination.

…At the grounds Bankotsu was told to fight at…

"Okay, now, let's see, where are the people we're supposed to fight?" Bankotsu asked aloud, looking around at the snow filled place.

"How are we supposed to know?" Jakotsu asked.

"I think it was a rhetorical question," Kaname answered, looking at Jakotsu.

"Oh…" Jakotsu trailed off, when he heard the sound of walking around him.

"Are these the guys we are supposed to fight?" Renkotsu asked, and turned to Bankotsu, who had his eyes narrowed.

"Bankotsu what's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE MAN WHO HIRED ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bankotsu yelled at the daimyo on the horse.

"The other daimyo and I have decided that the Shinchinintai has grown too strong, therefore we've formed an alliance to kill you all off!" the daimyo who hired Bankotsu explained.

"GRR, EVERYONE, RUN!" Bankotsu ordered, as he and the others started running up the snowy mountain to get away from their attackers.

"BANKOTSU!" Kaname called, falling behind them.

"KANAME!" Bankotsu yelled, running back to his pregnant lover.

"You'll have to carry her!" Suikotsu called down to Bankotsu, running back towards them, and slashing his claws at some of the men closest to them.

"Let's go, we can't worry about them, now!" Bankotsu ordered, as he picked up Kaname, and continued to tread up the hill with his men.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN NOW, SHINCHININTAI!" the leader of the group of attackers yelled. "Kaname, run, we'll stay and fight," Bankotsu said, taking his Banryuu from its sheath.

"NO! I'll stand by all of your sides and fight, I'm a member of this group, whether you like it or not!" Kaname snapped, pulling out her Daiyamondo, ready to fight.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT, RUN BEFORE THEY…" Bankotsu started, but stopped to fight off a man who came from behind him.

"I'll be fine, Bankotsu!" Kaname said, as she also started fighting alongside her comrades.

"AHH!" Kyokotsu yelled, as he was stabbed in the back, and fell to the ground. Right after Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu died, and then Mukotsu.

"DAMN!" Bankotsu growled, looking at his fallen 'brothers.'

"You will all die!" a daimyo laughed.

"NOT IF I CAN…" Renkotsu started, but a daimyo on a horse trotted over, and cut his head of in mid-sentence.

"ANIKI!" Jakotsu yelled, as his head was also cut off, in front of Bankotsu and Kaname.

"This is terrible," Kaname said, looking at all her dead friends.

"Jakotsu…my best friend. The one who helped me form the Shinchinintai!" Bankotsu said, sadly.

"Kaname, we have to…" Bankotsu trailed off, when he saw Kaname in the arms of an older man, holding a sword to her stomach, and her own sword and bow and arrows on the ground by her feet.

"KANAME!" Bankotsu yelled, when two men came to hold him from the back.

"It's been a long time, since I've seen you, Kaname, the priestess. It's not surprising you became a mercenary, since you killed your own parents," the brown-haired man holding her said.

"…Who are you?" Kaname asked.

"If you don't remember, then you'll die without knowing," the man said.

"Solorie, you bastard, you were my godfather!" Kaname exclaimed, recognition evident in her voice.

"And your father was my best friend, but you killed him. So, I'll kill you and that unborn, evil child of the leader of the Shinchinintai!" the man, known as Solorie said, as he took his sword, and plunged it into Kaname's stomach.

"KANAME!" Bankotsu screamed, as he tore away from the two men holding him, and ran towards Kaname, who had fallen on the ground, clutching at her bloodied stomach.

"…I'm sorry, Bankotsu, I got our child killed," Kaname said, tears sliding down her beautiful face.

"Don't worry about that, we have to get you help!" Bankotsu said."It's too late for me, I'm already dying!" Kaname smiled softly.

"No, I'll save you…" Bankotsu started, looking at the woman in his arms.

"It's too late!" Solorie said, and took his sword, and cut off Kaname's head, before Bankotsu knew what was happening.

"Kaname…" Bankotsu said, tears sliding down his face.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Bankotsu growled.

"Soon, you'll be joining her in death!" the daimyo, who hired him exclaimed, and brought his sword down on Bankotsu's head, thus having him die, holding the dead Kaname in his arms.

…

"Look at all our men they killed," the second daimyo said.

"They were too strong, they could've tried to take over. We had no other choice, but to kill them off. Even the girl, she could've raised her child, and later come to take revenge on us," the daimyo who hired Bankotsu said.

"We should give them a nice burial, and cut off their heads in respect. That way, their spirit may rest in peace," Solorie explained. So, the three remaining men, whom were not killed by the Shinchinintai cut off the heads of the Shinchinintai members, whose heads were not already cut off, and gave them a nice burial. Whilst, the man whom hired Bankotsu took his Banryuu and Solorie took his goddaughter, Kaname's Daiyamondo.

"Forgive me, Kaname, I apologize, to you, to your unborn child, and to your friends, whom were your family. Though…you all had no right to kill all those innocent people, but rest in peace!" Solorie said, looking back at the graves of his goddaughter and her 'family,' and then, to the sky.

Author's note: Well, that's the end of this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I want to thank all the reviewers who supported me through this. With a special thanks to **weaselchick** and **pei-chan**! I loved all the reviews, sorry, I can't remember all of them. I'm actually kind of sad this story ended, but now, I can work on my other ones! 


End file.
